Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to emergency alert using Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) and cell broadcasting.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs), also referred to as mobile entities. A UE may communicate with a base station via a downlink and an uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. As used herein, a “base station” means an eNode B (eNB), a Node B, a Home Node B, or similar network component of a wireless communications system.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) represents a major advance in cellular technology as an evolution of Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). The LTE physical layer (PHY) provides a highly efficient way to convey both data and control information between base stations, such as an evolved Node Bs (eNBs), and mobile entities, such as UEs. In prior applications, a method for facilitating high bandwidth communication for multimedia has been single frequency network (SFN) operation. SFNs utilize radio transmitters, such as, for example, eNBs, to communicate with subscriber UEs. In unicast operation, each eNB is controlled so as to transmit signals carrying information directed to one or more particular subscriber UEs. The specificity of unicast signaling enables person-to-person services such as, for example, voice calling, text messaging, or video calling.
Recent LTE versions support enhanced MBMS (eMBMS) in the LTE air interface to provide the video streaming and file download broadcast delivery. For example, video streaming service is expected to be transported by the DASH (Dynamic Adaptive Streaming using HTTP) protocol over FLUTE (File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport) as defined in IETF RFC 3926 over UDP/IP packets. File download service is transported by FLUTE over UDP/IP protocols. Both high layers over IP are processed by the LTE broadcast channels in PHY and L2 (including MAC and RLC layers).
With the availability of mobile devices configured for wireless communications, emergency notification services have been adapted to provide alerts to a wide range of people having access to such mobile devices in the areas affected by a particular emergency. Current emergency notification services use textual descriptions of emergency events typically transmitted over a unicast channel, such as the physical download shared channel (PDSCH). However, the data rates of such unicast transmissions as well as the susceptibility to interference impacts the amount of information that can be transmitted as well as the reliability of the underlying transmissions.